1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting device for a safety helmet, and more particularly to a small, self-contained, electrical light which can be easily and removably attached to the rear of a motorcycle helmet.
In traffic situations motorcycle riders are much more vulnerable to serious accidents than are motorists in cars. Two of the most common types of situations resulting in accidents are the failure of motorists to see a motorcycle, which is considerably smaller than an automobile, and the failure of a car or other vehicle behind a motorcycle to stop in time when the motorcycle is slowing or stopping. It has been well publicized that the use of a rear window-mounted brake light reduces the incidence of rear end collisions by fifty percent; there therefore exists a clear need for a more visible signal light for use with motorcycles which will be mounted sufficiently high to provide a good measure of visibility.
It is fairly apparent that the only location associated with a motorcycle which is sufficiently high is the motorcyclist himself, and particularly his helmet, which is at the highest location of all. It comes as little surprise that there are several examples of lights intended for use on helmets. The most obvious, and perhaps the oldest, type of helmet light is the type mounted on the helmet to provide visibility to the front, in the direction the wearer's head is directed. A recent example of such a light is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,328, to Harris, Jr., which discloses a helmet-mounted headlight for use in motorcycling.
A slight improvement in the concept is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,942, to Isfeld, which teaches a battery-powered light which is used primarily in a forward position, but which is adjustable to shine to the rear as well. The next logical step is what is best described as a headlight which shines to the rear with a colored lens. Such a device is shown in U.S. Patent No. 3,793,517, to Carlini, which is a light designed for mounting on the top of a helmet or the like. Finally, a built-in rather than an add-on light is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,586, to Slarve. The Slarve light is a brake light which is contained in the rear of the helmet, and is connected to and powered by the brake light circuit of a motorcycle.
While these devices represent welcome additions to the art and to the safety of motorcyclists, they do present a number of problems. First of all, it is inconvenient at best to use a helmet-mounted lamp which is attached to the electrical system of the motorcycle, as is the Slarve device. Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to be entirely self-contained, and not dependent of the power supply of the motorcycle.
Secondly, the problem common to all of the afore-mentioned devices is that they are built-in or permanent helmet devices. The Slarve device is designed into the helmet, and must necessarily be sold as a helmet with a light rather than as a light which may be used with a helmet. The other three devices are bolted or screwed onto the helmet in rather permanent configurations. This presents several problems: first, in the event of an accident the lights present a protuberance from the helmet which could become snagged, causing potentially serious head and neck injuries to the rider. Secondly, with the exception of the Slarve device the devices discussed above are not only unsightly but represent a potential weakening of the helmet due to the location of the holes used to install the devices. Thirdly, the lights are subject to damage if the helmet should drop or fall to the ground, a not infrequent occurrence.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to be removable rather than permanently affixed to the helmet. This offers several advantages, the first of which are the avoidance of the disadvantages enumerated above. By the nature of a removable light, the safety problem of the light snagging during an accident and thereby causing serious head or neck injuries is eliminated. A removable light may be removed when the motorcycle is parked, eliminating the possibility of damage should the helmet fall or be dropped. A removable light need not be attached as securely as a permanently fixed light, thereby reducing or eliminating helmet damage due to apparatus used to permanent secure the light.
Another disadvantage of the fixed lights discussed above is that they are relatively expensive and require installation. An objective of the present invention is an inexpensive design requiring no extensive installation. An inexpensive light is likely to appeal to more people, and a light requiring no installation eliminates the potential cost of that installation and makes the light easier to use by anyone.
The light of the present invention accordingly must fulfill several requirements. It must install onto a helmet, and must direct light to the rear of the helmet to provide a safety signal. It must be easily installable, requiring no complex installation and no tools to install It must be removable, so that it can be taken off whenever the motorcycle is not in use should the owner so desire.
It must be entirely self-contained, and must therefore carry its own power source. The light should be usable on any helmet, and must therefore be adjustable to fit the many different types of helmets currently available. It must be secure, meaning that it must remain in position on the helmet and not move while the helmet is being worn, yet it must be capable of coming off of the helmet in the event of an accident to prevent it from snagging the helmet and causing injury. The improved light must also accomplish all of the aforesaid objectives and advantages without incurring any significant disadvantage.